Halloween Tales
by Hogo-sha
Summary: Stories untold. Legends unfold. Pure Evil is within. (collection of stories about the infamous slasher icon, Michael Myers)


Halloween tales: Slasher Showdown

"It's nearly halloween again and I want my revenge… and this time I'm not going to lose" Freddy said. He knows the time has come to take the throne of hell.

Meanwhile Leatherface dreamt of battling with Freddy.

"Want to kill me? Find me at Crystal Lake!" Freddy shouted at him as he vanish in the darkness. Leatherface woke up and got his chainsaw as he was guided towards Crystal Lake.

In Haddonfield, Illinois, 6 teenagers named Erick, Jake, Steven, Ben, Clarisse, and Sofia had a party to the worst place they could go, the Myers' house. Unbeknownst to them, the legend is true. What's worse is Sofia brought a seemingly normal Chucky doll with her. They had a party till midnight. Some of them slept, while some went "ghost hunting", while Sofia and Jake silently went to the old room upstairs and made love. Steven suddenly stabbed Erick in the back and he asked "what's your favorite scary movie?" as they approach a dark room. He quickly wore his Ghostface suit and began a killing spree. He went to Clarisse and Ben but noticed that Ben isn't breathing, he also noticed that the Chucky doll is not around. He removed his suit and began forcefully undressing Clarisse. She tried to shout but a knife is placed on her neck, ready to be slashed. As Steven positioned himself, he was lifted in the air with a knife on his abdomen. Clarisse saw a tall man in a jumpsuit wearing a white halloween mask and instantly recognized it as the infamous Michael Myers. She saw a moving doll approaching her, she began to scream wildly as she ran for her life but noticed that the door was locked. As she turn around, she saw Chucky's head rolling towards her. When she looked up, she was lifted 2 feet from the ground. Few seconds later, she was not breathing. Michael continued to make his way upstairs and went to the room where Jake and Sofia made love. Seeing them in deep sleep, he stabbed Jake to death and left. Sofia noticed that the bed is wet. Seeing her boyfriend bathing in his own blood, she panicked and left the room where she was greeted by a knife on her stomach.

Someone entered the house again which surprised him. He saw his nephew John Tate. As he enter the house readying his shotgun, he was greeted by the bloody floor as well as a body lying on the floor but didn't notice the hanging Clarisse on the door. As he searched the room and saw Steven's knife and his Ghostface suit, he thought it wasn't Myer's doing but a possible survivor killed him instead. He advanced upstairs towards the room where Sofia and Jake was, he saw a glimpse of a tall man and quickly recognized it as his deadly uncle. Michael revealed himself but John reacted quickly and shot his uncle, emptying the gun in the process. Michael was lying on the floor but he slowly stood up and got his knife as John saw the word "Welcome" on the wall written in blood and the bodies of two other people. He got tense and rushed to his car. While Myers slowly followed. Tears escape on John's eyes as he remember his deceased mother.

Few hours later, he noticed he was lost in an unknown forest. He read the sign and saw the words "Camp Crystal Lake" hanging. He noticed that he's running out of gas so he abandoned his car. His head was shortly crushed between the hands of his uncle, Michael Myers, moments later.

Meanwhile in the deeper part of the forest, a large man with rotting skin was seen approaching a cabin with a dead body with him. Before he could enter, he heard a chainsaw getting starting up from behind. The undead mass murderer from the legends, Jason Voorhees against the chainsaw wielding maniac, Leatherface. They ran at each other and Leatherface swiped his chainsaw at Jason but Jason dodged and attempted to retaliate using his machete to retaliate. Leatherface got hit in the shoulder but disregarded it and tried to attack but his chainsaw ran out of gas. Desperately trying to start it up again, he tensely looked at Jason before turning his attention back at his chainsaw. He eventually gave up, and readying his fists, Jason dropped his machete and looked at him, waiting for Leatherface to attack. Leatherface ran and tried to hit Jason but he ducked. Leatherface reacted quickly and landed an elbow to Jason's face. Unaffected but moved a little, Jason soon retaliated with a punch that caused Leatherface's neck to be broken.

Freddy soon burst out of the dream world which shocked Jason.

"You big piece of your mother's shit!" he said as a greeting while making noises with his razor sharp claws. Jason surely didn't like it and took his machete out of the ground. He ran towards Freddy and swiped his machete at him. Freddy ducked and attacked Jason with a knee on his stomach before slashing his body with his clawed gloves. Jason grabbed Freddy and threw him. Pinhead suddenly appeared behind Freddy with his companions.

"Hello Freddy" he greeted

Confused where to turn his attention, Freddy tried to attack Pinhead but chains escaped Pinhead's sleeves and coiled at Freddy like a snake.

"Why are you here?!" he shouted

"You escaped hell once now you will pay hell's price. I gave you a second chance but you wasted it. Now I will tear your soul apart…" Pinhead replied before he signal an executioner towards Freddy. Jason suddenly hit the chains with his machete and sliced the throat of the executioner approaching Freddy. Shocked, Freddy quickly got out of his binds and joined the war. Pinhead looked at his other two companions signaling them to attack. Suddenly, Pinhead felt blood gushing out of his neck as he it was slashed by an unknown killer.

Meanwhile, the warrior from hell proved to be no match for Jason as he quickly decapitated it while Freddy pinned the girl-like warrior and stabbed both of her eyes. As Freddy enjoys his triumph, Jason slashed his head and caused it rolling on a nearby tree.

"Not again…" his decapitated head whispered.

All of a sudden, Jason was stabbed multiple times at the back by Michael Myers. He retaliated by slashing his machete at him which nearly got stocked on his shoulder. Michael ignored this and tried to attack Jason again but his arm got caught by Jason and broke it. This caused Michael to drop his knife but he just rearranged his broken arm. Jason took the chance and continuously slashed him but Michael eventually caught his machete and forced Jason to let it go. He used the machete afterwards while Jason picked Michael's knife on the ground. They exchanged blows until Jason blocked Michael's attempt to slash and forcefully sent the machete flying towards a tree where it got stuck. Then Jason stabbed Michael but Michael retaliated by punching Jason which made Jason to back up letting the knife go, still stuck at Michael's abdomen. Michael got the knife but Jason hit him with a dead body which sent him flying. Michael saw Jason's machete against a tree and got it as well as his knife. He approached Jason with both weapons in hand and slashed him. This weakened Jason, but when Michael is about to give his final slash. Jason swiped his arm at Michael's leg potentially breaking it, as he knelt down Jason punched Michael. A loud crack was heard. Jason slowly stood up and got his machete, thinking he won. Michael rose from the ground slowly. As Jason sensed a movement behind him, he tighten his grip on his machete and turned around. As he turn around, he was slashed by Michael in the neck which cleanly sliced his rotting flesh. Jason's body fell to the ground, twitching. Michael tilted his head and continuously stabbed him even more until no movement is seen. Shortly afterwards, Michael walked away vanishing in the darkness.


End file.
